Vacation
by Cow With A Pen
Summary: Tali and Shepard decide to honeymoon on a beautiful asari tourist trap, but find themselves rather unwilling to leave their bedroom when they realise just what is so attractive about this place. M for You Know What.


**AN:** Woohoo, more smut! This one's focusing on Tali and Shepard this time, and it'll be about five or six chapters long, I think. Not sure yet.

Also, yes this is totally cheesy, but I couldn't pass this prompt up. It was just too good.

One last thing: this is explicit sex, so if you don't like this stuff, don't read on. It's pretty racy.

* * *

"You said you wanted to travel after the War was over," Shepard pointed out.

Tali rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I didn't know the first thing you were going to pick was a sex planet."

"A _romantic_ planet," he corrected. "Kasumi didn't think Rannoch was a good place to honeymoon and gave me this list of 'actual vacation spots,'" he said, gesturing to the digitised pamphlet on the kitchen counter. He raised a brow, looking at her. "Unless you don't want to go there?"

She frowned, grabbing the pamphlet off the table and reading the description of the planet Shepard had selected.

_Visit the wonderous beaches of Tessua, the perfect place for newlyweds and newfound love._

She snorted at the cheesy line, but read on. It sees almost too good to be true; the planet was currently in its megaflora stage, meaning that it was rich in oxygen and covered in beautiful plant life. She swiped through pictures of massive blooming flowers and trees standing as tall as buildings. Sandy beaches with tall grass and hidden waterfalls scattering the jungles were the main focus of the photos, and she had to admit she was impressed—the planet oozed natural beauty and romanticism.

The next few lines in the description caught her eye, however. _The very air is filled with love—experience the seductive affects of Tessua's atmosphere and take advantage of the many lovemaking facilities we have to offer._

"Lovemaking facilities'?" Tali asked incredulously. "There's a planet with an atmosphere that makes people want to have sex all the time?" She looked over at Shepard, who shrugged.

"Seems like it. Still not interested?" he asked dryly.

Her eyes were drawn back to the brochure, seeing the pictures in a new light. _A planet that makes people constantly horny,_ she mused, discreetly eyeing her husband. _Not that a lack of sex has ever been an issue._

Still, the idea was alluring. After all, they were supposed to be going on a honeymoon. Why not go to a place that made them want to have sex all day?

"We should start packing."

* * *

Shepard realised quite quickly that they were going to have to pay an exorbitant amount of money to keep the fact that they were on this resort a secret.

They'd taken a private shuttle to the planet and were heading to a more reclusive part of the vacationing spots, and both he and Tali had had several conversations with the owners about why it wasn't a good idea to advertise their arrival. It seemed the company that owned the resorts wanted even more publicity and were willing to use Shepard's reputation to get it. But after a few threats and hefty bribes, the greedy asari were finally sworn to secrecy.

"'Although the effects of the planet's atmosphere originally only worked on asari and... hanar,'" Tali paused in her reading, shuddering faintly. "'Extensive terraforming has now transformed Tessua into a universal aphrodisiac that works on all species.'"

Shepard sat back in his seat, watching the planet slowly orbit into view. "They must make a ton of money off this place."

"Apparently they have therapeutic facilities that help couples repair their marriages. They even have fertility clinics here." Tali shook her head, smiling. "For a price, of course."

_"Atmospheric entry in two point eight minutes. Please stay seated until advised otherwise. Thank you." _A toneless VI informed them from overhead.

Shepard's heart quickened. Although he and Tali were seldom left wanting for sexual desire, an entire planet that was exclusively made for fucking appealed to him very much. They'd made sure their room was sterile and quarian-friendly, something that the resort owners seemed to have readily available—they catered to every and all races, no matter the galactic opinion on the species. _Money is money,_ Shepard thought amusedly, _no matter who hands it to them._

The shuttle rocked faintly as they passed through the various layers of Tessua's atmosphere, descending into puffy white clouds. He looked over at Tali, who was grinning at him through the mask.

"Ready to start vacationing, Miss Vas Normandy?"

* * *

Tali had never seen anything so beautiful.

The accommodations given to them were bigger than their house on Rannoch. It was a long-stretching beach house, its frame covered in pristine, white-wash wooden boards and accented with island theme decor. It was situated on the edge of the beachfront, house supported on thick stakes buried in the sand when not resting on the soil under its belly. Behind it sat a seemingly endless sea of tall trees and alien flowers.

A deck wrapped around the entire structure, furnished with plush lounge chairs and sunning beds. A large section of the wall was made of sliding glass doors, allowing anyone easy access to the deck from anywhere in the house.

The stairs were a grand affair that lead up to the front of the house, elegant wooden handles curling out at the very bottom, as if opening its arms and inviting them to come inside. A neatly-kept path lead up to it, with a small side road veering off to the right and towards the main compound.

It was completely secluded from the rest of the resort—their accommodations sat on a curve of the beach, with jungle trees stretching out over the ocean and hiding their rented property out of sight from regular tourists.

Stepping further away from the shuttle and hearing it slowly ascend behind her, she looked over at Shepard. Sharp blue eyes scanned the back house with interest, and his lips curled into a grin.

"Damn. They really went all-out on the housing here." He smiled at her, offering the hand not carrying a suitcase. "Shall we?"

She grinned back, taking his hand and heading towards the elegantly-carved wooden staircase. She heard it creek faintly underfoot as they headed up the white steps, mingling with the soft breeze and crashing of the ocean waves. When they got to the top, Shepard headed to the door and scanned his omni-tool over it, unlocking the console. The multi-paned door swung open, revealing even more extravagant furnishings inside.

Shepard watched Tali excitedly explore the home after they got past the decon unit surrounding the door. Luxury was an alien concept to quarians, and he enjoyed seeing his wife scoff at such a beautiful waste of money.

His focus suddenly veered away from his surroundings when he noticed it. He felt his attention draw inwards as he took a deep breath of the air, the room fuzzing out of view. It was a subtle change, but it was powerful—warmth was spreading through his lungs, expanding outwards until he felt the very core of his body grow hot. A slow, sensual burn was snaking through his chest, heating his skin and making him want to pull his shirt off.

The world around him became softer, more carnal. Everything looked smooth and curved, like the arches of a woman's body. The friction of his clothing whenever he shifted the slightest bit became arousing, and even the taste of his own tongue was sweet.

He felt the heavy beat of his heart echoing in his ribcage, steady and strong. The air tasted crisp and clear, but still he felt like he wasn't getting enough oxygen.

"John?"

A soft voice touched his ears and he looked down.

Tali.

She was staring up at him, now having taken her mask off. She hadn't felt the effects of the air yet, her mask's filters slowing the narcotic within the atmosphere.

His focus shifted once more, her body coming into view and everything else fading away. The soft, endless curves of her suit-clad form seemed to flow like water when she moved. The skin of her face looked creamy and smooth, and his fingers ached with the need to touch her marble flesh. He watched her chest rise and fall softly, small breasts more ample than he'd noticed before.

Everything about his wife seemed new—it was as if he'd been blind and only now got to truly see what she looked like. Each curve, each pore, each strand of hair seemed like they flowed into one another with seamless precision, her whole body one flawless wave of beauty that pulsed with temptation.

He swallowed hard.

"Shepard?" Her hand rose up, gloves fingers brushing slightly against his jaw. He moaned at the friction, feeling his heart speed up. He realised that he'd become painfully aroused in the time he'd been staring at his wife, and his pants were uncomfortably tight.

Her eyes flared a little at the sound he made before he dropped the suitcase and pressed her into a nearby wall. He shifted his body, making sure they were touching at every possible angle. He pushed a leg in between hers, parting them. His thigh brushed against the junction of her legs, his hyper-sensitive nerves feeling the soft mound of flesh hidden beneath her suit.

"Take off your clothes," he said thickly, having difficulty forming words. He saw her look at him in surprise at the rather blunt way he was acting, but understanding filled her gaze when she remembered where they were.

Shepard quickly ducked his head down and met her mouth with his, parting her lips and gliding his tongue towards her own. She leaned into him, grabbing ahold of his head and melting into the kiss. His hands had already started unclasping the belts securing her suit, and their was a hard urgency to the way he moved, as if he'd die without touching her. A few more movements of their mouths, however, and she began to feel the same thing what was happening to her husband. Heat quickly grew in her chest, leaking into her belly and settling in her womb. Her breasts began to ache, feeling hot and swollen without the touch of another. Moisture collected between her legs, slicking her folds and inviting in the man that had her pressed into the wall.

And Shepard. His whole body felt wonderfully hard against hers, each movement a whisper of what was underneath his clothes. The muscled thigh between her own was shifting under her, brushing over the seams in her suit and creating friction against her skin. She rocked her hips forward, rubbing her folds against his leg and feeling the stitching of her suit run against her clitoris.

She was agonisingly aroused, her walls contracting achingly around nothing, desperately searching for any kind of stimulation. Her fingers dragged down Shepard's chest and settled on his belt. She frantically unclipped the metal and tore the leather from its place around his hips, tossing it to the floor. She felt around impatiently for the button and quickly undid it, fingers then grabbing ahold of the zipper and yanking downwards.

The teeth of the zipper made a soft ripping noise, which seemed to be a cue to her husband that he take matters into his own hands. He picked her up with two hands under her legs, careful not to break the kiss. He walked out of the main hall and headed into the room on their right. The kitchen.

She was too aroused to care why he'd picked that room, trusting him to find a suitable place for them to fuck. Tali had never enjoyed using that word—it was far too crude a label for something she viewed as beautiful and wondeful—but realised that's exactly what she wanted to do. Not make love, not have sex. She wanted to _fuck_ her husband. And wanted him to do the same to her.

Shepard stopped at a table, finally slackening his grip on her and setting her down beside him. She felt cold and empty without the burning warmth of his body pressed against her, but her attention was turned to the furniture in front of her when she saw what Shepard was doing. He'd quickly shoved the elegant table setting off of the round, dark wood, fabric napkins and tiny spice bottles falling to the floor with a thud.

Grabbing her once more, he turned her in his grasp and leaned the both of them over the table. She gasped, feeling her legs widen their stance on the floor when she felt the hard length of his cock brush her rear, only separated by the fabric of her suit and his boxers. He'd shoved the front of his pants down enough to allow him access to her, but seemed to have no plans for wasting time undressing.

Tali fumbled behind her, trying to hook a thumb in the pant seam of her suit and pull it down, but her position on the table wasn't making it easy. Shepard, however, was in a far more advantageous stance; he expertly found the seam and unsealed it, yanking the stretchy leather down her hips and groaning at the sight of her exposed flesh, round and soft and begging for his touch.

When he got the suit down to mid-thigh, he judged it as good enough and stepped closer to her, yanking his briefs down and bearing his member. When he pressed the tip of himself against her, he watched her back arch to allow him easier access. Grabbing ahold of her hips, he slid into her in one smooth motion, hearing her moan at the hard entry.

Her fingers scraped against the wood, trying to find something to hold onto. She felt mindless; each nerve in her body had become hypersensitive, burning and aching from the faintest of touches. To have Shepard gliding himself in and out of her was overwhelming, leaving her unable to do anything but gasp and moan. She wasn't even of enough mind to return the thrusts—Tali could only half-lie on the table, eyes wide and breath whimpering out of her.

Shepard's own mind was no clearer; his limbs were shaking with the effort to stand upright, and the only thing his brain could even think about focusing on was the woman spread on the table, warm walls stroking and squeezing his cock with enough pressure to send him falling over the edge at any moment. Yet he didn't—he could feel it, hovering there, just a stroke away, but he held on, driving into her hard enough to move the table across the tiled floor.

"Oh John, _yes,"_ she mewled, the force of his thrusts stretching and filling her completely, almost to the point of pain. The pleasure was exquisitely agonising, burning up her whole body and finally turning on the primal part of her mind that could think through such sweet torture. Her hips drove back without any conscious command, body alone reacting to the hard intrusion and leaving it to her brain to deal with the overload of sensation.

She wasn't going to last long—the hard pulse of his cock was quickly surpassing any of her will to keep calm, driving her closer towards completion with each rapid stroke. She no longer cared or thought about anything but ending the terrible ache in her core, body eagerly rising to meet her husband's and invite the wonderful quake that was just within her grasp.

She felt him lean into her, hard chest pressing against her back and fingers digging hard into waist. He delivered the last few blows with even more force, pushing deep into her and rocking her whole body forward. She felt his breath escape in moans as it blew onto her neck, his rhythm becoming erratic as he reached his own climax.

She felt him release himself inside her, the warm flood and ragged gasps of her husband sending her soaring. She spasmed hard around him, shuddering against the cool wood of the table and body milking him for all he was worth.

She felt his body relax against hers, pressing her down into the table and quivering on top of her. But she had little time to protest at his weight; the climax had burned every fiber in her body, tensing and releasing it in a flood of pleasure that had overwhelmed her, and she quickly felt the edges of unconsciousness creep in and drag her under.

* * *

She felt exhausted and wanted to continue to sleep, but the sun was shining brightly on her face, as if demanding she wake up. Tali blinked, vision blurry for a moment before clearing up, and the first thing she saw was a wooden table leg.

She blinked, confused. She also realised that she was lying on hard kitchen tile, the smooth stone cool against the skin of her hips. Looking down, she saw that the bottom half of her suit had been pulled down to mid-thigh, and her cheeks heated as lucidity and memory flooded her mind.

Shepard lie behind her, weight pressing into her back and arm curled heavily around her. They were still joined from their encounter on the table, and she felt with a warm jolt that her husband was already prepared for another round.

Whatever was in the planet's air, it was not something they could get away from; even now, just several minutes after their frantic coupling, she could feel the slow burn in her womb, still achingly present. She wondered if it would ever be satiated, or if they'd both be filled with an eternal lust while on their honeymoon, not even able to leave the house. Not that she would be disappointed if that were the case.

She pressed back into her husband, shivering. Although she wanted to stay here with him, the tile was cold and her arm was falling asleep from her position on the floor. Shifting, she pulled away from him and rolled onto her back. Tali grabbed the waistband of her suit and pulled it back up, securing it on her hips. Looking over at Shepard, she gave him a light shove.

He groaned, eyes squinting in the bright sunlight and drifting open lazily. He looked at her for a moment in confusion before his line of sight crystallised.

"What..." He looked up, seeing that they were lying on the kitchen floor, and a grin spread across his face. "Oh."

"Yeah," she agreed, lips twitching.

He looked over at her, and she could already see the heat building in his gaze once more. They eyed each other for a silent moment before Shepard cleared his throat and sat up, hastily buckling the belt of his pants. "Why don't we ah, explore the rest of the house and unpack first?"

She laughed. "The Great Commander Shepard, shy in front of his wife?"

"Not at all," he replied, smiling back. "But if I don't get up from this floor, we'll never leave the kitchen." He extended his palm out to her and she took it, heaving herself up from the tile and rising unsteadily to her feet. She brushed against him and shivered, feeling hard muscle under his clothing, as well as his member that pressed into her stomach, straining the fabric of his jeans. He looked down at her, eyes flaring. The effects of the air had calmed somewhat with recent physical release, and wasn't the all-consuming burn it had been before, but she could feel it slowly building back up once more.

Apparently Shepard could feel it too. He swallowed hard, reluctantly pulling away from her. He practically sprinted the small distance to their luggage and grabbed it with a quick hand, looking back at her. Arching a brow and smoothing his features, he gestured towards the stairs. "Let's... at least get to the bedroom first," he said amusedly. "Wouldn't want an attendant walking in and seeing us on the floor."

She grinned, walking out of the kitchen and past her husband, slowly heading up the stairs. She made sure to sway her waist and hips as she sauntered up the steps, and heard an immediate groan from Shepard.

He dropped their bags and took the stairs two at a time before reaching his wife. Wrapping an arm around her waist and legs, he picked her up roughly and pressed her close to his body. He crushed his mouth against hers and collapsed on the floor when he reached the top of the stairs, lying on top of her. She automatically wrapped her legs around him, laughing around his lips.

"What about—" she began. "Waiting till we found the bedroom?"

"We'll find it later," he growled, silencing her with another hard kiss. When his tongue glided into her mouth and met with hers, she decided that that was an excellent idea.


End file.
